


Not Your Enemy

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Chakotay found out that Tuvok had been Janeway's spy, and now he wants answers... Tuvok is just glad that he is only starting this conversation now that they are alone.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2020





	Not Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user angsty-violet, for the Star Trek gift exchange!  
> I've never written this pairing before, so this only turned into a drabble, but I hope you still like it :)

"You are one of them." Chakotay states in a flat voice, flatter even than Tuvok's own usually is.

“As are you now, Captain- Commander.” Tuvok corrects himself.

“You know my opinions on Starfleet- but I never thought they had their people sleep with the enemy.”

Tuvok’s eyes widen minisculely.

“They do not.” He forces himself to reply. “I was with you of my own free will.”

“Were you?” Chakotay stares him down. “Even though I am the enemy?”

“You were never my enemy.” Tuvok replies. “I fell for you despite our differences- And you are Starfleet, too, now.”

Chakotay smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments are always appreciated!
> 
> on tumblr [here](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/638133714030837760)


End file.
